


A Hitman’s Dirty Little Play Thing

by lilsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Knifeplay, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: You and Matsukawa are both in the hit for hire business so it’s not uncommon for you to find yourselves fighting one another nor it is uncommon for these fights to end with sex.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 61





	A Hitman’s Dirty Little Play Thing

You are an assassin. Matsukawa is a hitman. Because of this, it wasn't at all uncommon for you two to find each other in your current situation. You’re straddled on top of Matsukawa in an empty parking garage with your hands squeezing around his neck as hard as you can.

You weren't planning on killing the man, not when date night was tomorrow. You just want to make him pass out so that you could make a clean getaway and with Matsukawa’s grip around your wrists getting weaker with each passing second you could tell he wasn't far off from that. You make a rookie mistake, however. It wasn't often that you got to overpower the dark-haired man like this. The power makes you feel giddy and the giddiness makes you lose focus. You don’t react fast enough to the knee ramming into your stomach knocking the breath out of you and throwing you off balance.

Matsukawa pushes you off of him. As you’re gasping for breath he throws you onto your stomach like a rag doll. He grabs your wrist and twists it behind your back then leans his weight into you. It’s not enough to cause you serious pain but enough to make it hard for you to catch your breath and cause an ache in your breasts from being pressed into the ground.

"Aww, you foolish little thing," his breathless voice is coos mockingly in your ear, "Thought you could get the drop on me didn't you."

The struggle you give as a retort has Matsukawa hauling you to your feet and shoving you up against a smooth cement wall. The hitman presses his body against yours trapping you between the cold wall and his warm chest. You moan weakly, feeling his hard-on through his slack poke your lower back. Still being definite you wiggle your ass drawing a low growl from Matsukawa that you can feel rumble in his chest.

"You try anything, and I'll have a knife to your throat before you can make a move you.", he threatens, hot breath rolling across your bare shoulder causing your skin to break out in goosebumps and a shiver of delight to seep down your spin.

Matsukawa softly kisses your shoulder before beginning a cavity search with his free hand. As he goes about removing all the weapons you could hide in such a small, tight dress Matsukawa gropes and squeezes your body. His cock twitches at the little gasps you make whenever his large hand squeeze your breast or pinch your ass through your dress. Once all your weapons have been carelessly discarded far out of your reach Matsukawa dips his hand between your thighs and forces them apart. His fingers find the damp spot that’s soaked through your panties and press into it.

“Mattsun~”, You wine trying to grind against his fingers. Such a needy thing you are and Matsukawa wouldn't have you any other way.

Matsukawa pulls his hand away and pulls the end of your dress up over your hips then whips out a switchblade replacing his fingers with the cool blade. He lightly rubs the blade along your clothed slit. The feather-light touches of something so dangerous sends a thrill through you.

“Your little slut,” Matsukawa says, ”Look at you, I’ve got a knife to your cunt and you’re already sopping wet.

Another needy whimper from you makes him swallow thickly and tighten the grip on his knife. Matsukawa loves to have this kind of control over you and loves it even more seeing how reactive you are to it. When you start to careful to grind down on the knife's edge, craving more friction, he slides the weapon away. He traces the tip over the soft skin of your hips, cutting you away your underwear as he goes about and letting them fall ruined to the ground.

"Now I'm going to let you go off your wrist, but remember what I said,” he reminds you, “I'd hate to have to mark up this pretty body of yours."

You nod and even hold your hands up. Turning to face the hitman Matsukawa has his knife pointed at your chest where his eyes hungry drink in your low-cut dress. Reaching out he runs his fingers along the exposed skin of your collarbone lovingly before he yanks your dress down. Dilated pupils follow your tits as they flop out with bounce, nipples already beginning to perk up in the cold air.

"Such pretty things.”, Matsukawa praises digging his fingers into the supple flesh of one.

You can’t help but to relax in the warmth of his hand as he continues to massage your breast. Although you're making such a cute face and your eyes are glazing over in such a way that he thinks you might start drooling, Matsukawa doesn’t quite like how you’re letting down your guard around a dangerous hitman like himself. with his knife, Matsukawa runs the blade in patterns over and between the valley of your breasts, occasionally tapping your hardened nipples as it passes over them. The presence of the blade against your skin was just enough to further arouse you and make you alert of every little action Matsukawa takes.

"Now," he pats the flat side of his knife against a supple lobe, "here’s what you're going to do for me. You’re gonna set your ass down- and don't you even think about giving me any lip about how cold it is- and you're going to spread your legs nice and wide for daddy so I can see that pretty pussy of yours. Then you're going to use your fingers to stretch yourself nice and good so daddy can bend you in half and use you cunny as my own personal fuck toy, understand little slut?”

"Can't You just fuck me now.", you pout.

“You really have the gull to talk back to me?” to prove his point he drags the blade up and tips your chin back with the pointed tip, ”Besides we know what happened the last time we didn’t prepare you.”

That's right. You ached for days,

“So are you going to be a good little slut for daddy?”

“yes daddy”

You obediently sink down to the ground wincing at the cold cement under your bare ass but don't say a word about it. Matsukawa couches down with bracing one knee on the ground. Even feeling so dirty under his lustful gaze and benign held at knifepoint you don't feel an ounce of shame as you spread your legs and give the hitman a full view of your glistening pussy. You rub around the inner lips collecting slick before easily pushing in two fingers into your sopping heat. Soon though just two digits isn't enough for you, so you add another. By the time you’re stuffing four of them in and out of yourself and curling them so that the drag along with your squishy warmth your panting and wining like a bitch in heat.

“You about ready to cum little slut?”

You nod frantically.

“Then stop. Now.”, Matsukawa orders you in a completely serious voice.

You let out the most pathetic whimper but obey. You pull your hand away leaving you hole you clench around nothing in a need to be filled again. Matsukawa lets out a low curse as he watches strings of your own slick thin out and breaks from the tips of your fingers.

Matsukawa drops the rest of the way onto his knees and grabs your ankle roughly yanking you towards him, putting you on your back. He makes quick work of fishing his erection from his slacks and spreading your legs. The way that he’s staring down at your exposed body taking in every little detail it has to offer with an admiring smile has you suddenly feeling bashful. You look off to the side just to advert your eyes from his expression.

But Matsukawa doesn't like that. He slaps one of your breasts harshly drawing out a pained gasp from you and makes your pussy quiver.

Matsukawa squishes your cheeks with his hand forcing you to look back at him, “Don't you fucking dare try and act all shy on me now not after you’ve acted like such a dirty little slut.”

You moan at his degrading words and nod. Matsukawa tosses his switchblade aside. It wasn’t needed anymore. He doesn't give you any time to prepare yourself as he grabs under your thighs and pushes them towards your chest. In one fluid thrust, he shoves his thick cock deep inside you. Your breath is knocked out of you again and your back curls uncomfortably against the hard ground. You don't care though because Matsukawa is already fucking you without any remorse like the cold hitman he was known to be. His cock brutally hits your cervix again and again in quick recession abusing your tiny hole and making you choke on your own moans.

“You like that slut?”, he mocks,” You like when daddy fucking your cunny raw?”

“Yes, yes,” You chant breathlessly.

“The Tell me. Tell me how much you like daddy using you.”, he growls.

“ I love it when daddy fucks me,” you whimper desperately, hands clawing at his shoulders and toes curling, “ love it when he uses me like I-I’m nothing but a fuck toy -his fuck toy.”

“That’s right,” he growls his pace becoming unbearable.

Your eyes blur over with tears and widen, ”Da-addy I’m cumming! Cumming!.”

“That’s it,” Matsukawa encourages digging his fingers into your thighs hard enough to leave marks on his little toy, “ That’s. Daddy’s. Good. Little. Filthy. Slut.”, he prairies you with each sloppy thrust.

A whimper bubbles past your lips and your eyes roll back as you feel Matsukawa‘s cum fill your twitching hole. When’s he’s finished with you Matsukawa unplugs his soft dick and sets back. He watches as immediately a copious amount of creamy liquid starts to leak from your spent hole which puts that soft smile back on his face.

Gingerly, he lays your legs back down and hovers over you. He bushes a few stray strands of hair from your glazed over eyes and starts to make sure you’re ok, ”Hey baby, you good? Anything hurt?”

You shake your head, “Just out of breath, and tired. Can we go back to your place?”

“Why my place? Yours has the bigger tub.”, he reminds you petting your head.

“Yea but yours is closer, and it’s by that pizza joint we like.”

“You want pizza tonight baby?”

You nod,” Please.”  
  


Matsukawa kisses your forehead softly, ”Anything you want baby, let me get our things and I’ll help you into the car.”


End file.
